Finding a Reason
by monetss
Summary: "Tech Support, this is Tony." The only reason he called was to get help setting up his computer; instead, he got Tony. Who knew all it took was a few instructions, a sexy voice and a couple of compliments to get Steve searching for excuses to call Tech Support. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got the idea for this story from RED the movie where Bruce Willis' Character makes up reasons to call the operator just so he can talk to her.

Also my BETA reader is currently not available so if there are any mistakes that have been made, this story will be changed a bit.

Steve's apartment is beginning to become too small. A one bedroom with a small den located near the front door entrance and every square foot of it is filled with sketches and art supplies. Shelves are filled with full and empty sketchbooks, plastic cups are splayed throughout the home filled with new and dried up markers. Even the kitchen counters are covered with old drawings he found unfit to be turned in as finished to his editor. But like always, it hasn't always been like this; four years ago when he first rented the place he had just graduated from Brooklyn Community College receiving a Bachelors in illustration. Before that, as he attended school he had lived with his friend, Bucky, working at a library part time so he could pay for his classes. Bucky didn't mind of course seeing they had been friends since middle school. That's what friends were for. So for the next 3 years that's where Steve resided until a m month after he graduated. After weeks of waiting he had finally gotten a job at a local newspaper as a comic drawer and has been very successful at it since then. But it's just become too much to bear with his living situation to the point of which he refuses to let anyone come over anymore. Even Bucky.

It wasn't an unorganized clutter, Steve was far from ever being unorganized. He had accepted the fact that that was what was asked of him from his job, to have plenty of supplies at hand and to be as creative as possible which certainly wasn't a problem. But it also didn't pay him near enough money to get any place bigger. So he felt trapped; trapped in his tiny apartment with nothing but his work. He loved his job and he was grateful that he was accepted for it so quickly after graduation, but in the past four years he has not gotten a raise once. Hasn't been promoted; being there was nowhere to be promoted to. This is why he has decided to accept a job offer he had received a month ago. A job that pays three times as much and a job that he simply can't pass up.

Marvel called him first, told Steve they wanted to interview him as a head comic illustrator for a series they had begun production on. This was some months back but Steve refused saying he was flattered but was content with his work at the newspaper. Since then he had forgot ever receiving the phone call. But again a few months later he got a call again. Turns out they found someone for the job but they pulled out at the last minute due to a family emergency. Marvel became desperate and phoned Steve once again. This time Steve happily accepted as they had raised their previous offer. Of course it was not all about the money, but it didn't hurt knowing he would be able to afford a larger apartment. So he ended up putting his two weeks in at the newspaper, found a new apartment in the city and here he is; two days before moving and at his first day at work.

"And this Mr. Rogers will be your studio." A young woman smiles brightly back a Steve as she walked the two of them into a large empty room. Steve's jaw slacks open in awe. The room was amazing. There was shelf space everywhere on every wall, a larger built-in steel table was in the center of the room with a plaque with his name on it. And the view. Steve's heart fluttered at the view, it looked out over the city and was just simply a stunning way of saying 'Welcome to your new home.' But that was not the best part, far from it. The best part; it was his. His to do what he pleased with, and that sealed the deal. "This is.. -" He tries to search for words but comes up short. Instead he extends his hand to the woman. 'I'm sorry you?" "Carter. Peggy Carter." Peggy was a very attractive woman. She wore heels and a pencil skirt that met at her knees giving an illusion making her legs look longer than they might actually be. She wore bright red lipstick that made her brown eyes stand out incredibly. He liked her smile. It was one of the ones that if you were given, you just couldn't help but return it with one of your own. Peggy takes his hand with hers and squeezes. Her grip indicating she was all business and that was that. They gave a few awkward shakes and end the handshake. "I was told Mr. Coulson wanted to see me before I left for the day?" "Ah, yes. Right this way Mr. Rogers." She waves a hand to motion for him to follow, so he does.

The office itself was huge and busy. People in colorful cubicles, taking and discussing, people with drafts and sketches running to meet their deadline. Wasn't much different from the newspaper he thought; He was sure he would fit in here just fine. They finally reached a door, Head Editor plastered on the glass with large white letters. "One moment. Wait here." Steve stopped in his tracks as he watched the woman knock waiting a few seconds and entering, closing the door behind her. He slipped his hands in his pockets and rocked bad and forth as people past him; a few saying hello and others just pushing past him. He was used to being pushed around at work, he understood considering the times he wasn't being pushed he was the one doing the pushing; not without apologizing afterwards of course. "Phil will see you now, Steve." His name being called was unexpected and it snapped him back and out of his own thoughts. He nodded and quickly walked forward toward the door that was being held open for him and walked through.

"Mr. Rogers, its good finally meet you. I'm a fan of your work at your neighborhood newspaper." Phil said standing up reaching over his table to shake Steve's hand. Steve takes a hold of the man's hand and smiles, flattered. "Thank you so much. I don't hear that often, it mean's quite a bit coming from you, sir." Phil was an older man, forties maybe, possibly younger. He was attractive if older men were your thing. His dark hair was slightly receding but that barley took away from his looks. Steve found it strange; however, that he was wearing a suit in such a casual workplace. He thought maybe it was meant to be intimidating to the others. If that was the case, it was working. Phil furrows his brows surprised and lets his hand go. "Really? Well that's a shame honestly; every artist deserves his fair share of compliments. But its good you don't run on compliments." Phil chuckles and plops back down into his chair. "Oh no, if that was the case I would be stuck with a job that I don't like doing and I'm sure it would show." Phil crosses his arms and nods his head agreeing. "That is sadly true, Mr. Rogers." He motions to a chair on the other side of his table to Steve. "Please sit. This won't take long." "Thank you." Steve carefully sits down crossing his legs and setting his hands in his lap. "Mr. Rogers-" The man starts but Steve quickly corrects him. "Steve. Please call me Steve." Phil nods again. "Steve. I've seen quite a bit of your work and I'm impressed that's why we hired you. I also heard you are a traditional artist is that correct?" Phil looks down his coffee on his desk and reaches for it and quickly taking a sip waiting for Steve's response.

"That's correct. I sketch my work out and hand it over to the next person and they do the rest." He smiles letting the man finish sipping his coffee. Phil wipes his mouth with his thumb and swallows. "I'm aware. However, that's not how things are done here. All artists are required to use tablets and computers for their work. The process is much faster and easier so I hear, for the other artists." Steve swears to himself. He was not told this. He doesn't even own a computer in the first place let alone a 'tablet.' "Oh." Was all he could respond with. Steve uncrosses his legs nervously biting at his lip. Phil eyes him and sighs. "I can see that that intimidates you, Steve? The best I can do to reassure you is that you have a whole month to figure out how to use either one of the items before your first assignment is even due to start. Also-" He starts as he grabs a notepad and jots down a few numbers. "-here's a number you can call if you ever need help with anything. Tech support, the best; so I've heard." Steve takes it and slips it into his pocket. "Thank you." "Now before I let you go, Ms. Carter will have your new items ready for you in your new studio. " He nods to Peggy giving her permission to leave. "I hope you enjoy yourself here at Marvel, Mr. Rogers. Now get going, you have a new apartment to set up."

Tony was bored. That's all there was to it. But that's not the reason he sought another job. His home was far too large for just himself. The three story Victorian home located in the depths of thick forest on the outskirts of the city were outstanding. The whole land including the house itself was part an inheritance. An inheritance that was quite generous from his parent's death. But it was empty; not just furniture wise but in general; after the furniture was sold to settle family debts the only things that were left were portraits, general kitchen appliances and his bed. That's it. He felt he needed someplace smaller, surrounded with noise where he didn't feel so alone. So he decided to take a job in the city along with a new apartment. Although, he's been working as a private advanced technology installer for over 10 years now, he's become bored and just tired. Some days are more exciting than others, he enjoyed learning and working with the tech he installed and he made good money at doing it, even though over the years business has come to an all time low.

Tony had no issues financially, however. Between his job and inheritance there was no trouble to really worry in that area. So after Tony made a few calls along with his longtime friend Pepper going in and giving a good word for him and after a week of interviewing he was accepted as a Tech Support agent at a company he was rather familiar with. Considering the majority of the tech he installed were from them.

Tony had his belongings sent to his new place within a week and while he caught a taxi to his new office he planned a get together with a few of his friends that night. When he arrived at the office It wasn't a very big building, a few stories at the most, not very fancy either but Tony didn't mind. He wasn't there to be fancy anyway. But his mood changed as soon as he entered the building and he was instantly met with the sound of phones ringing and a hundred people talking at once. He immediately became intrigued and was eager to get to where he was supposed to be when he was interrupted by taller African American gentlemen with an eye patch. His level of excitement rose about 50% at the site of that. "Hello Mr. Stark my name is Nick Fury I'll be your manager until you decide to quit. Follow me and I'll take you to where you will be working." The whole time he was spoken to Fury looked at him once the rest of the time his attention was on a large tablet swiping it every few seconds. "Lead the way." Tony says following the man. He was a serious looking man Tony thought, but he got straight to business which he liked a lot, his humor however, was a different story.

"Okay Mr. Stark. Here's your desk. "Fury pointed to a small desk cubical with a computer phone and headset. Tony gives a weak smile and sighs, getting a glare from his new boss. "Is there a problem, Mr. Stark?" He asks lowering his tablet to get a good look at Tony, "Of course not, Sir. A corner cubicle is what everyone wishes for right?" Tony gives him a wink and sits down at his new desk swirling around in his chair. "Comfy." He laughs putting on his headset and turning to look up at Fury. "Turn on the computer. Follow the instructions to get to an example call. After your tutorial is over you will start receiving calls and you will be officially on the clock, do you understand?" Fury rushes through his sentences and starts to walk away after a few seconds of silence figuring that was a yes, but stops hearing a "wait!" He turns around slowly to give the man another glare. "Do I get a break?" Tony asks shrugging. "You will be told when you are allowed a break, Mr. Stark, now get to work and remember. I got my eye on you." Tony gives the man a salute and turns to begin his new job. "Guess I'll be working late."


	2. First Call

Steve returns home, his new living room filled with boxes. The majority of them read 'Sketches' on them. He wasn't worried about where to put them seeing his new apartment came with a studio larger than his last home. That was something he was going to have to get used to he reminded himself. It was going to be strange not having to doge through stacks of paper when he has to use the bathroom at night. As he shut the door behind him he made his way to the couch he's had since his mother had past; never feeling the need to get rid of it, he placed his bag on the side of him as he sat down and he took a deep breath taking in his day's activities and accomplishments. He's gotten more done in the past two days than he has wanted to get done in the past six years. He smiles and leans over for his bag pulling out the new computer and the unopened box for the tablet. He hated getting used to things, especially technology. He hated it. He never made enough money to keep up with the digital world so he never really got round to adapting to it like everyone else. He was just old fashioned that way.

He opened the screen and pressed the power button and got up to fix himself a cup of coffee. He wasn't a fan of coffee but it kept him focused and he was going to need all the help he could get with this dammed computer. He put the coffee grounds into the coffee maker and poured the water and put on the pot and while he waited for it to brew he walked back over to the computer to be immediately confused. "Oh, come on." He sighs sitting back down on the couch. He was barely two seconds into turning on his new computer and he already had problems. It wasn't surprising. Of course, this was to be expected. He dug through his pocket and grabbed the piece of paper that contained his current lifeline. He hated talking on the phone he thought, pulling out his cell and punching in the numbers. He put the phone to his ear and waited.

"Tech Support, this is Anthony. What's you issue?"

Steve was caught off guard by the unexpected voice and fumbles the phone for a moment before composing himself. "Yes, um, I received a new computer today, a Laptop and I turned it on and it says I have to register it?" Steve asks in a confused voice shrugging his shoulders as if the man can see him. "Can you explain what's on your screen, please?" Steve was a bit offended hearing the man sigh on the other side of the phone. He furrowed his eyebrows and continued on to explain what was on his screen. "Well, it says 'name', 'phone number',-" He tried to continue but was stopped by a loud cough and another sigh. "Darlin' you have to enter that information in. Where it says name, you type your name, where it say's phone number you type your phone number and etcetera." Steve nods his head at the voice but then quickly agrees. "Right, right, no of course_._"_ Darlin'?_ Steve thought. He had never been called a name such as that. There had never been a reason for anyone to call him by such a name. The thought made him blush; once a cold phone was now warm pressing against his hot cheek and he chuckled. "Sorry, but this is a little harder than I thought. A lot harder than hailing a cab." He says the last bit under his breath but apparently his phone was now a microphone.

" Don't worry about it. I live in New York so I should know." Steve's lips turn up into a smile and he quickly and almost too urgently responds. "So do I! Well, I haven't always; I just moved here today, new job and everything. That's where the computer came from and why I'm here talking to you. That's why I mentioned the cab" Steve babbles on stumbling over his words, now out of breath and he hears Anthony laugh through his head piece. "You sound pretty excited about that don't you? To be completely honest babe, New York smells like pee and the people are rude. But you sound too decent to admit something like that." Steve's cheek glow another round of red and he smirks into the phone before biting his lip and partially agreeing. "All cities smell the same to me I guess. But then again I've never lived anywhere else other than Brooklyn and here so I wouldn't know." He adjusted the phone to other ear just in time for Anthony to respond. "Before we go on you can call me Tony, is there anything else I can call you? I'm running out of pet names." Steve pulls the phone away for just a second to chuckle into the air feeling embarrassed of himself. _You're not a school girl Rogers. Jesus._"Steve. You can call me Steve."

Their conversation lasted longer than he had expected. He was done registering the computer a few minutes later and he had ended up leaned against the back of the couch letting his screen go black laughing himself to the point of being out of breath. Tony was nice he thought, a little ugly in the beginning but funny none the less. They talked about all kinds of things, some being personal. So personal sometimes he had to stray Tony away from the subject and into a new topic. He wasn't sure if Tony could tell that's what he had done, but if he did he didn't say anything about it. But hearing the words, "I need to let you go." Was harder and disappointing to hear. More disappointing than it should have been. He didn't know what that meant but it concerned him quite a bit. "It was good talking to you Steve, but the boss man is eyeing me down with his good eye and I have other people to save against their computers."

"It was nice talking to you too, Tony. Now go save the world one distressed costumer at a time."

He thought about Tony a lot that night after they said their goodbyes. When he put stuff away and unpacked some stuff he thought about how Tony had just moved into a new home to. When he cooked himself something to eat he remembered Tony mentioning he was a fan of Shrawma and how he could eat nothing but that for a week straight. And the last thing he thought about before he closed his eyes, was Tony. He wouldn't be surprised if that's what he thought about when he woke up.

Tony arrived at his home late. It was after 11 and he felt more exhausted than he should have been considering all he did all day was sit in a chair and answer questions. But explaining what a JPEG was to an older woman who had picked up digital photography as a hobby was pretty exhausting. Having to repeat yourself 30 times every conversation also took its toll. But it wasn't all bad obviously. Steve made his first day of work more interesting. His issue was just like the others, a few minutes and a few simple instructions later he was done. But his eagerness to strike up a conversation was unexpected but welcome. Very welcome. Tony may have egged him on with his flirting causing Steve to want to engage in a longer conversation. But of course he was paid on the number of calls he did, not how long each call was. Ending the conversation was harder than he thought it would be but it had to be done. Steve was a fresh breath of air between all the older woman and men he got throughout his calls. All interesting in their own way of course but Steve...

He sighed walking through his front door surveying the mover's job. The apartment itself was large and new. He could still smell the hint of paint from the new walls. An ugly color he thought, but that would change soon enough. He passed the kitchen feeling his stomach growl with hunger. That would also have to wait. He walked through the door to the master bedroom and smiled seeing the site his bed. He instantly felt all the exhaustion overcame him and collapsed on the large oversized bed. "Boy did I miss you." he hugged the bed rolling onto his stomach bouncing a bit. He stretched releasing a pleased moan; feeling his muscles burn and a few joints pop. He put his face into the mattress and held his breath. _Steve_. The name crossed his mind and his lip turned up onto a smile. He was curious to know what the face looked like behind that voice. His mind scanned different faces imagining strong jaws and big hands. He pulled his head up letting out the breath he was holding rolling over onto his back and resting his head on one of his arms that was now folded under his head.

Tony felt his eyes shut and his hand inch over his hip. He bit his lip as his mind imagined large biceps and a strong chest being pressed against his. He was now lost in his own thoughts and imagination as he bit harder onto his lip resisting the temptation of his own hand. He sighed feeling his length twitch under his the thick clothing. He tried putting his hand under his body hoping that would stop the urge, but the image of his imagined Steve pressing hard against him and using those big callused hands to run down along his stomach and under his shirt showed just how low Tony's resistance actually was. Tony quickly unbuttoned his jeans letting the zipper undo itself as he pushed his hand under the band of his trousers grabbing a hold of himself. His breathe hitched at his grasp and he didn't take long to become fully erect his lip being bitten down on and on the verge of drawing blood. Before long he was bucking into his hand breathing fast and heavy with eyes shut.

_Steve grabs at his hips grinding into Tony his hand rubbing him through his clothing. He puts his face into the crook of Steve's neck and lightly sucks under his ear. He could feel his heartbeat though his lips as he ran his tongue over salty skin. Steve tangled his fingers through Tony's hair lightly pulling him away from his neck only to pull his head back exposing Tony's neck._

Tony's pumps become faster and his mouth slacks open letting a moan escape from his lips. He puts his heels into the mattress and pushes himself off the bed allowing his pants to slide down below his bottom and letting his hand and length be free from the restriction of his boxers. He grips the bare mattress and clenches his jaw tight hearing his teeth clink together as he did do.

_Steve licks from the base of Tony's neck, over his Adam's apple and under his skin. He licks his lips and nips at the skin on Tony's jaw. "Turn around." He hears Steve say hot in his ear. Tony obeys and quickly turns himself around placing his hands on the wall and instinctively pushes out his bottom. Steve smiles with those luscious pink lips and ground himself against Tony's ass and slides his hand into the front of Tony's pants. "I'm going to fuc-" _

Tony's eyes widen as he feels himself push over the edge and the pleasure hits him hard as he violently jerks against the mattress and comes into his hand all while Steve's name leaves his lips. He quickly removes his hand sticky with himself and stares down at the sight of himself. "Fuck." He says quickly pushing himself off the bed and into the bathroom to wash his hand. "Damn. It's been a while. " He says still out of breath and leaning onto the sink. He looks at himself in the mirror, his face hued with a bright red. He smiles at himself and says, "Talk about letting your imagination run wild." he chuckles to himself letting his pants fall the rest of the way. He steps out of them and walks over the shower. He couldn't and most certainly wouldn't admit it to himself, but Steve was going to be a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This took longer than I wanted it take. But it's done! Enjoy!

Tony's eye shoot open to the loud regrettably loud ringing to his phone. It was still dark out when he looks through the window that hung behind the head of his bead and he groans frustrated. No one should be calling him this early, everyone who is everyone knows this rule and he is about to remind who ever forgot this rule. He pushes his sheets back and stumbles into the dark following the glow of his phone stubbing his toe on the way there. He takes in a quick breath holding back curse and answers the phone. "You better be in a corner with a knife in your chest, I swear."

"Sorry to disappoint hard ass. I'm calling in regards to you standing me and the rest of your posse up last night. What the hell, Tony?"

Rhody. Tony closes his eyes in realization of his mistake. "Shit, James look I'm sorry. I totally forgot about my plans. I'm sorry. It's just I got a new job and-"

"Wait. Did you just say you got a job?" Tony was sure he heard snickering along with a "Psh."

"Yes, solider boy. An actual tax paying job." He shakes his head feeling the throbbing pain from his toe start to arise and he flinches biting his lip and moaning.

"Ah. Don't tell me, another one of your solo late night pleasures?" He can imagine his friend winking at him and he becomes flustered.

"Bite me."

"Sorry, not interested. Although, I know a few people who might be."

"Goodbye Rhodey." Tony sighs and shuts off his phone making sure there will be no more interruptions until he up and ready and halfway out the door to work. He runs a hand over his face and finds his way to his bed once again. He hadn't realized that he had forgotten his own plans. He actually missed out for once and for what? Because he couldn't get one guy he had never seen before out of his head? No. He just wanted time to himself. He worked late is all, right? He was tired, it happens. Now if only he could start letting himself believe that.

Steve woke up as expected. Later than expected but otherwise he predictably had that man on his mind. Annoyed with himself, he scooted to the edge of his bed and let his legs hang over the side. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do today other than unpack. He didn't want to go near that computer afraid he'd have a complete nervous breakdown over it. Now that would would be a new way to start the day. It wasn't as though he was being rushed to learn how to use it. But he did have a time limit, as generous as it was, it was still making him panic inside. He felt his stomach fill with butterflies and he fills angry with himself. He has too much on his mind to have such a silly reason for why he can't concentrate.

Steve pushes himself up and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth and use the bathroom. The only normal thing he felt he's done since he's gotten here. As he washes his hands he makes his way to the living room, popping in a movie and turning on the television. He feels he should do something productive with his time, but instead he just wants his second day in his new home to be a lazy one. And that's exactly what he will be doing. Until of course the movie becomes just background noise to his own thoughts. Thoughts of course that are filled with only one thing and one thing only. Thoughts that make him pick up the phone and go through the recently dialed number and press send.

Tony comes into work half an hour late and his greeted by his overly serious boss. "Second day, Mr. Stark. Your excuse better be good." Tony narrows his eyes thinking of a better excuse other that the one that was the truth. But he came up empty and shrugs his shoulders.

"I had a late night. It won't happen again, okay? Promise." He smiles the utmost fakest smile he has ever felt himself make and was sure Fury didn't fall for it let alone consider it as a promise. "If it happens again, don't bother walking through those doors. Do you understand?" Tony nods and begins to walk away when he hears his name again. "And Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, dear?"

"This is a Tech Support line, not a dating hotline. If I hear that you seduced another customer, consider yourself fired. Understood?" Tony looks away embarrassed. He had forgotten the lines were recorded. He walks away not saying anything, but Fury knows he understands. When Tony reaches his desk he only wants one thing. But he knows that will never happen, or so he thought.

"Tech Support, this is Anthony. How can I help you?" Tony rolls his eyes at his happy opening. The only thing he hates the most his sounding and looking happy for the sake of others. But he liked this job and if that what had to be done then so be it. Tony's day has been slow. Only a few calls here and there. Most f them short and simple. One was longer than usual. An older woman who decided to return to school and was required to obtain a laptop. He was forced to go step by step on how to register and-. Steve. It reminded him of Steve. He had almost forgotten about him. Almost.

However, the sound of the all too familiar voice in his headset

"Tony?"

"Steve? Is that seriously you?" Tony asks surprised. He was sure that he would never here that voice again let alone twice in one week. He found himself smiling and hoped it could not hear.

"Well this is surprising coincidences. I was just thinking about you. How are you?" _'How am I? Did he just say he was thinking about me?_' He thought to himself skeptical of the reasoning behind the man's call. Tony didn't believe in coincidences nor did he think things happened at random.

"I'm good. Really good now."

"I can't talk this line is recorded." There was silence after that. He was sure he hung up but was reassured by some muffling and static.

"Oh. No of course, I just thought-"

"You can call on my cell though." He said quickly not wanting to hear the man's reasoning. To be honest he didn't care he just wanted a stable reassurance of knowing he would be able to hear that voice again. And by the excitement of his voice, he knew Steve thought the same thing.

"Okay that sounds like the best idea." Tony heard some shuffling along with a small crash and a curse before he hears him come back on. "Okay, whats your number." Tony laughs heading the man out of breath obviously got a pen and paper.

"Okay it's five-five-five."

"Okay."

"Zero-seven-zero-four."

"Zero, seven, zero, four. Okay I got it!" Steve says loudly into the his phone. Tony was only a few hours into his day of work and was not in the right to screw up at the moment. So he would have to go the next six hours with full blown anxiety with fact that he would have to wait until he got home to hear the voice. It was bad enough he had to end the call.

"Okay, I have to let you go again, but I'll give you a call tonight when I get off work, deal?"

"Deal. Talk to you later then?" Tony smiles again feeling his heart begin to race. "Yup. Bye Steve."

"By Tony." Tony forced himself to end the call. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it until tonight, but he didn't have much time to think about it when his phone began ringing again.

"Tech Support this is Anthony. How can I help you?"

Steve waited, and waited, and waited. His lazy day has turned into just waiting. So to pass the time as quickly as he knew how, he drew. He drew what he thought the face behind that voice looked like. He was sure he had to be a brunette, the way he held himself as he talked. His confidence. So that had to mean he had brown eyes. So he drew them. Large and round as if though if he stared at you long enough you can read every bit of emotion that laid behind them. He drew his lips puffy and a light hue of pink. Kissable. He put a hint of red on the bottom lip as though he bit down to hard and the blood began to rush to the bite. He drew his cheeks slightly sunken in with bits of stubble surrounding both sides. And he drew his neck, he drew the different colored veins splayed in different directions, he drew the light purple patches of where he sucked and nipped.

But the time he Steve was finished, it was dark out and he had the most detailed picture he had ever drawn. He didn't know what he would do with it. Didn't know why he had even drawn if in the first place beside to pass the time. But he felt too invested in it that he refused to just throw it out. So he kept it. Slipped it one of his larger sketchbooks and left it alone.

Steve had almost fallen asleep if it weren't for a loud ringing coming from of his phone. It was him. It had to be. He picked up the phone slightly dazed from his tiredness but he is fully aware. "Hello?"

"Steve?" He jolts up right on the couch, eyes wide. "Yeah it's me."

"Sorry it took me so long to call. I was a little busy."

"No, that's okay. I was up late anyway." His lie came out hesitant and forced; although it was a only a partial lie, the reason why he was up late was surely not what Tony would want to hear. So he thought.

"So you weren't up waiting for my call? That hurts a little, Steve." He blushes into the phone and bites the inside of his cheek. The man really did know how to make him turn red in the face; even though he blushes easy he's blushed more in the past few days than he is proud to admit. Before he could say anything, Tony continues, allowing him to keep his thoughts to himself.

"You know I still don't know what you look like, not that looks matter, but I've become curious. Tell me what you look like." Tony's tone turned demanding and Steve became excited. He didn't know how to describe himself. It was as though he had forgotten all his features. He thought about lying but what would have been the point in that. He saw no need to lie anyway. He knew he was fairly good looking. He's heard the term 'if only you were straight' a hundred time-.

"I'm, uh, tall. Six-three."

"I thought so. You can't have that voice and be a tiny little guy. Go on."

"I have blonde hair, blue eyes. "

"So you work out?"

"As much as my work allows me to. Yes."

"So you must be pretty ripped then?"

"I'd say I look like any other guy who works out a couple times a week."

"Hmm." The sound Tony made was a pleased one and it made Steve close his eyes and swallow hard. He didn't like talking on the phone. Especially at times like these. He wanted to see how pleased Tony looked with his answer. Hearing was only half the excitement and Steve became horribly frustrated. He bit his lips waiting for the man to speak again but instead he took it upon himself to continue the conversation.

"What about you? What do you look like?"

"Dull. Not very exciting as you."

"You won't know if I find you exciting if you don't tell me."

"Fine, fine. I'm certainly much shorter than you. I'm a brunette and I have brown eyes. The complete opposite of you. Sorry to disappoint."

"There's no disappointment on this end." Steve said smiling. He wasn't disappointed. He was far from it. There was a long pause between the two of them and Steve thought for a moment they had got disconnected or worse, Tony had hung up.

"You still there, Tony?"

"Would ever want to meet up?" His words were rushed and desperate. His question caught Steve off guard and he hesitated with his answer but answered quickly after he found the right one.

"I..yes. I wouldn't see why not."

"We should. Not now of course but when we both feel comfortable with the idea." Steve had been dying to see what Tony looked like for the past two days, but when he was confronted with the idea of actually getting to meet the face behind the voice, he got paranoid. What if he didn't like him? What if Tony thought Steve was boring? Or worse, what if Tony stood him up? Steve was far from being comfortable with the idea. At the moment anyhow.

"Of course. I'd like that. But can I confess something?" He needed to get this off his chest and into the open. He wanted to know that he wasn't being some kind of school girl with some kind of petty crush that was only going to last a few days. But he also wanted to know if Tony felt the same way.

"No, no. Let me guess; ever since we first talked you haven't been able to stop thinking about me? Am I right?" Steve wanted to hand up. There was no way he had been that obvious. I mean sure he may or may not have spent a hour or two trying to get a hold of him but there's no way he would be able to know that.

"How did you know that?"

"Because the moment you asked me how to register your computer, I haven't been able to think of anything else but you? Is that weird?"

"No. Would it be weird if I told you I spent the whole day drawing a picture based off just our voice?"

"Probably. But I'm flattered."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week and every day since then they have spoken to each other every single night. Tony wasn't sure how long they talked each time because he would always end up falling asleep before he got the chance to say bye. He can thank his long days at work for that, so e always felt guilty. But Steve always sent him a text that read goodnight. He'd always reply to it in the morning with something like 'Did I snore too loud for you?' Steve would always say no or I didn't mind. He was sure if they actually got together he would most certainly mind. A lot of is dates left before morning because of it.

Tony had gotten off early that Evening around seven. He hadn't actually gotten any calls for over an hour and with a little convince and deal making, Fury hesitantly gave him permission to leave. He was glad he was able to leave. His day had gone all downhill since he got there first thing in the morning. First, Fury moved him from his corner cubical and straight into the middle of the office surrounded by everyone else. Fury didn't give him a reason why he moved him; said he didn't need one. But Tony knew why, Fury hates him. After that, every single call lasted for over an hour. Each one consisted of a person not knowing how to change their password to their wifi network and each one was transferred to him. He didn't know why all the other supervisors hated him so much; he had only been there for a couple of weeks. It was starting to get ridiculous, so he decided to play it sick and go home.

"I need to go home. I'm sick." Tony didn't even try to commit to it. If Fury didn't let him go, he'd go home anyway. Fury looked up at him for a what felt like a full minute than looked back down to his papers.

"You look fine to me."

"My throat hurts."

"You sound fine to me."

"And my head hurts. Also I'm nauseated. If you don't want me to give your precious head supervisor a shoe shine with my vomit I suggest you give me the rest of the day." Fury finally looks back up at him and scowls. A face that intimidated him every single time he was presented with it.

"Maria would have you on the floor before your lunch even came to your lips. You can have the rest of the day, Mr. Stark, but you come in an hour early tomorrow." Fury looks away and shoos Tony away. He didn't care if he had to come in early. As long as he got to end this shitty day he didn't really care.

When Tony came through the door he collapsed on the floor in front of his couch. Thank God the carpet was a shag one; it took most of the impact. He let his cheeks run along the floor and one of the threads got caught slightly in between his lips. He left it there and decided he would just not care about it. He didn't didn't care about anything at the moment. He just wanted to-. No. That was wrong, there was something he cared about.

_Steve. _

The name crossed his mind and he instantly ruffled around in his pocket for his phone and searched for Steve's number. He didn't hit send right away thinking he should just put his phone away and mope in peace. But he wanted to hear that voice. _Needed to hear that voice._ Just the thought of him hearing it, just that one thought and that was enough for him to hit that button.

"Hello?" Steve answered a bit out of breath. He didn't say anything as he wanted to just hear his voice for a moment. So he let him repeat himself.

"Hello?" This time he sounded a bit annoyed. Tony smiled imagining how his face looked; lip pushed out in irratation. Steve sighs and he hears him shift the phone in his hand.

"Whoever this is, it's not funny. I can hear you breathing." He's angry; he feels Steve is about to hang up and decides to say something. Anything.

"Steve." There's a slight pause before Steve answers.

"Tony? Is that you?"

"Yeah." Tony's voice was hoarse and low.

"Are you okay? You sound upset."

"Just a bad day at work. Came home early. Why are you out of breath?" he asks not wanting to talk about his day. He just wanted to salvage the rest of it.

"Oh, I was just doing a workout. I got a new gym today or at least new gym equipment, I've only seem to have use of it for when I'm on an artist block." Tony heard him laugh and he can feel his face become hot. He loved to hear that laugh.

"That sounds nice. Not the artist block thing but you know. I thought I interrupted something." Tony's tone changed slightly and he had thought that Steve noticed; the long silence credited to that thought. Tony was about to apologie when Steve interrupted.

"No. I wasn't doing, that." Steve sounded embarrassed with a hint of arousal. Tony licked his lips ans went with it.

"So you say." Tony teased.

"I really do have a gym."

"I believe you."

"No you don't."

"Yeah you're right I don't." Tony chuckles and rolls onto his side his back giving a loud crack and he lets out a pained groan.

"What was that?"

"My back." Steve laughs and Tony narrows his eyes looking at the bottom of the front of the couch.

"What?"

"You sound like an old man."

"I am an old man." Tony stops for a second realizing what he had just said. Neither Tony nor Steve had ever mentioned their age. He didn't feel it was a problem but the sound of Steve's voice was obvious that he was young and that's all he knew; all he needed to know. He also knew Steve figured out that he was no longer talking to a man his age.

"How old are you?" Steve asks with a blank tone. Tony couldn't detect anything so he was hesitant in reveling his age.

"Forty." He says quickly and there was an awful silence that made Tony's skin tingle.

"That's not very old." Steve says playfully and Tony smiles relieved.

"You think so? I certainly feel old."

"If you worked out more you wouldn't feel that way."

"No I'm pretty sure if I worked out my body would reject the exercise and shut down. It wouldn't be pretty, I'm sure." Tony hears that laugh again and closes his eyes and just listens.

"I think I could show you a few work outs that would keep you from falling apart."

"Does any of those work outs involve a bed, 'cause that's the only place I can see myself working out with you." Steve's laugh comes to a abrupt halt and Tony's heart drops. He found him crossing that invisible line he always seems to cross. Tony has yet to render himself a filter.

"I..I think I can think of a few more places other than the bed." And Tony hears it again. That low hint of arousal he thought disappeared from moments ago.. So again, decided to go with it.

"Really? Like where." There was pause, but not like an awkward one but a pause for thinking.

"The stairs."

"I'm an old man Steve. My back wouldn't like that very well." Another pause.

"Floor?"

"I thought you were creative." He teased.

"A Hot Tube." Tony was going to criticize again but the thought of Steve shirtless; dripping wet and pressed against him in a hot tub was not a bad idea.

"That's more like it."

Steve's face was flushed. For the past few minutes of their conversation he had blushed at his own words and Tony's. Where he was getting the inspiration of this kind of talk was unknown to him but he continued anyway.

"There's not that much room in a hot tub, you know. So there are only so many exercises I can teach you."

"C'mon, Steve. Even I can think of a few that don't require that much room." Steve knew they were far past what they were originally talking about. Much farther of what he thought he would go. So why not go all the way?

"Care to elaborate on those, seeing you think you are much more experienced than I."

"I'm not really the one to slowly work into it. I like to get straight to the point. Steve blushes again seeing where this is headed and he bites his lip.

"Slow is good, sometimes. But I suppose if you're looking for a more satisfying work out, slow isn't for you."

"Exactly." There was a quick silence before Tony returned. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not talking about working out anymore."

"I know." Steve says with a sly smile to his face and this time he didn't blush.

"Good."

"But I'm still curious to know what we'd do...in the hot tub." Steve was hesitant about what he was asking for; he had never done anything like this before. Steve of course was not a virgin nor was he one to his own hand. He knew how these kinds of things worked. He's just never done it himself. But it seemed that was about to change.

"We'd mess around obviously."

"To what point?"

"To the point of you bucking into my hand with my tongue shoved down your throat. How does that sound?" Tony asked sounding fully aroused and Steve made a pleased sound. He didn't say anything but Tony knew.

"Do you like being jerked off, Steve? Would you like it if I did that for you?" Steve nodded knowing damn well Tony couldn't see him, but if he opened his mouth the only thing that would come out would be just noise. So he squirmed on his bed pushing a sketchbook onto the floor in the process.

"You can touch yourself, Steve. I can help. Let me help." Oh and boy did he want Tony's help. He wanted his help in more ways than one. But he had forgotten that he was able to help himself. Looking down it was obvious that's what was going to happen. So he lifted himself and used one hand to slide down his boxers and just left them there mid-way down his legs. He was sure Tony could hear the shuffling so when Steve quieted down he continued.

"Is that better? You're an artist Steve, so imagining that that was my hand instead of yours will be no problem. Let me help you, Steve." He hadn't actually grabbed a hold of himself yet, instead he closed his eyes and did exactly what Tony told him to do. He imagined it was Tony's hand instead of his own; starting with slow strokes. His mouth goes dry and releases the overdue moan from the back his throat.

"Don't I feel good, Steve? Does it feel good when I run my thumb over your slit? Hmm?" Steve mimics Tony's words and runs his thumb over the head and he bucks into his hand with a grunt.

"Do you know what I'd do if I was actually there? I'd taste you. I'd taste all of you, let you fill my mouth. Would you like that, Steve? Do you want that?" His hand quickens ate the sound of his name on Tony's lips and lets out another moan along with a few stammered words.

"Y..yes. I want that."

"I know you do. I could take all of you. I can use my tongue. You would like that, wouldn't you?" He can imagine the look on Tony's face. His red tear filled eyes, his swollen pink abused lips wrapped around his length. He can imagine gripping at his thick hair pushing him down further-.

"Tony..I.."

"Are you close, Steve? Are you going to come for me, Steve?" Steve made no attempt at answering; only pumped himself faster letting out tiny intense moans.

"I..oh God…Tony.."

"Go on, Steve. Come." And that was it. Steve's hand stills and he tenses feeling the heat of pleasure hit him. He accidently bites his lip in the process of finishing but ignores the pain as he comes in his hand and begins to shake, tasting the copper in his mouth. He drops his phone to grip onto the sheets and pushes his heels into the mattress. His eyes were still shut and he began to see white spots behind his eyelids. He didn't know how long his orgasm was but it was long and intense. He wasn't even sure if he had said anything or yelled anything. He really wished he hadn't being that would be frowned upon from other residents. He didn't want ugly stares or awkward silences while using the only elevator.

"Steve?" He can hear his name be called softy from under a pillow a long with a low ringing in his ears. His phone had gotten farther away from him than he thought as he thrashed around. He reaches over picks it up to his ear

"I'm here." He said still a bit out of breath and a bit dazed.

"Thought I lost you there for a second."

"You did."

"All in a day's work, my friend." Tony chuckles and Steve now feels that this is not the first Time Tony has done something like this.

"Don't get cocky."

"Speaking of cocky, do you feel better?"

"I thought I was the one trying to make you feel better?"

"You honestly think that letting me make you hit the edge didn't make me feel better?"

"I'm sure it made you feel a little more than better."

"Oh, Steve. You have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow. I am sooo sorry for taking so long for this next chapter. It was not supposed to take this long. I just got caught up in another story I'm doing and omg I'm so sorry. Just please enjoy this chapter and let's hope the next one come soon. :D Enjoy.

Steve couldn't sleep. How could he sleep? Not only a few hours ago did he just do something that not in his right mind would he ever have thought he would have done. But then again he wanted to; if he didn't he would have hung up or told Tony he didn't want to do it or he wasn't into that kind if thing. But he did and for the life of him he couldn't understand why he felt the way that he did about it. Shameful; he felt shameful. Why?

It was still dark out and his eyes had just adjusted to the darkness so he could almost see the floral pattern in the ceiling that he oh so hated about this place even though almost every night he found himself trying to follow each one of the complicated patterns to hopefully put his mind on something else. After he had hung up with Tony, he just sat there, sex hazed and confused. He still hadn't taken a shower; he just sat there, crawled under the sheets and sat there in his own cold sweat and filth. He blinked a few times after losing sight of one of the longer curvy patterns and looked to the bathroom door. Maybe he should take a shower, maybe that'll help. Maybe.

Steve rolls over slowly onto his side and stares at the bedside table hesitating to reach for the lamp, not wanting to be blinded by the light that'll cause him to cringe into the pillow. He couldn't and he didn't sit there any longer with his own thoughts, he just couldn't. He flicked his eyes up for the time on his clock and was met with the cruel numbers of three o'clock and sighed into his pillow before feeling his hand up to the lamp button and switching it on. Steve waited a few seconds before pulling his face off the pillow and immediately squinted his eyes at the light. However, it took much longer than usual before he was slightly used to the light; his eyes were still narrowed but he was able to pull his sheets back and swing his legs over the side of the bed to search for his slippers.

By the time he made it to the bathroom his eyes were fully adjusted. He stepped closer to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. He thought to himself. The bags under his eyes were larger than usual and he was flushed with patches of red on his cheeks. He tilted his head and rubbed a hand over his cave and turned around to use the bathroom as he feels the urge to use it.

_Tony. _

His muscles twitched and he slowly closed his eyes and sighs in frustration. It wasn't the best moment to think of that man as he was in the middle of holding himself and in mid-stream. He sighed again and finished up and flushed. A shower he thought. It's now time for a shower, a cold one.

Tony hadn't fallen asleep as usual. He had no place to be the next day, no work, no appointments, just himself and a bottle of Jack. But today he decided to ditch poor Jack behind and use his free time as he would usually use it, by tinkering. But of course this time around it was different. He used his tinkering as a gateway for his frustration to be flushed away, but that's another thing, why was he frustrated? Tony had no reason to be frustrated, unless.. No. He liked Steve, he liked Steve a lot, more than he would care to admit but he had been proven that Steve thought about him just as Tony thought about him. Tony wanted Steve, he wanted him in the bed, on the kitchen counter, in the shower and in a few more places that would suet make anyone with eye recoil at the sight. But was that all he wanted from Steve? He loved their conversations, sometimes the deep and thoughtful ones were the ones he looked forward to the most. But even after those talks and long after they had said their goodbyes and good nights, he always, always found himself on top of the sheets stroking himself into an orgasm that sure enough was caused by Steve on his mind and on most night his lips.

Tony thought about calling Steve, to make sure that that's he wanted. Just someone to talk to and something more. He didn't want to hurt the poor guy. God knows that's he was certainly good at it, hurting people. He looked over to the clock and of course it was much too early. He knew enough about Steve to know that he was a normal human being who slept at normal hours and three o'clock in the morning isn't exactly normal. Instead he picked up his phone and sent a text. Hopefully it wouldn't wake Steve.

_Need to talk. _

Steve was deep in thought as he heard his side table vibrate through the bathroom wall. He had turned off the water to his shower a few minutes ago and being pushed out of his state of mind he shivered feeling the cold air coming from under the door hitting his wet body. He reached out onto the countertop to grab his towel and wiped off the remaining water before throwing it on the floor so he can step out onto it. He didn't bother putting on any clothes seeing it was still too early for him to do anything productive, so he walked back into his room and slipped under his sheets and reached over for his phone.

_New message from Tony. _

Steve furrowed his brows as he rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure that his phone was telling the truth. Tony had never actually texted him before. Steve didn't text so not only was it a shock that he had texting service on his phone but he had a flutter in his stomach knowing it was from Tony. He knew Tony stated up late but what did he want with him at this time of night?

_What's wrong? _

Steve didn't like to text. The only time he really ever texts is when Bucky goes off on vacation and sends him pictures of his adventures and other cool things that he knew Steve was into. But he never replied, he called him when he knew Bucky might be back at his hotel and then told him how much he liked the pictures. But Bucky's been busy and Steve, well, Steve doesn't want to be a bother.

Steve shakes his head feeling the vibration in his head snapping out of his thought.

_Do you like me? _

He narrows his eyes at the question and his slightly confused but replies anyway.

_Of course I like you. Why? _

Steve didn't get a message from him for a good ten minutes. He doesn't know why he stayed in the same position until he received a response. Perhaps he was curious as to why Tony had asked such a question. Either way, the response he got was not the response he was expecting. Not at all.

_Send me a pic of you. It doesn't need to be of your face, just...a picture. Of you. _

Steve slid out from under the sheets and walked back into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his waist before pulling the camera up to take just a chest shot of his torso. He wasn't sure why Tony wanted a picture of him now. He wasn't even sure why he had agreed to take one but he didn't mind sending it, he didn't feel that he had anything for the man to not like but after sending it and a few minutes later feeling that vibration in his hand made his stomach drop.

Steve picks up the phone and he's nervous. What is he nervous about? What the hell should he be nervous about? But in the back of Steve's mind he couldn't help but ask the most ridicules questions. What if Tony actually didn't like what he saw? What if a muscled work out freak wasn't Tony's kind of guy? But as he slowly read the message he couldn't help but smile and blush and all at the same time fell those questions disappear.

_I was expecting a twelve pack with all that bragging about your famous work outs. ;) _

_I wasn't aware that I gave that impression, hope I didn't disappoint. :D _

_Far from it, babe. _

Steve sets down the phone and just smiles. Four o'clock in the morning and all he could do was smile and giggle to himself. What was this man doing to him? The fluttering in his stomach had grown deeper and more intense with every single text that he got from Tony and Steve was, well, Steve was enjoying the fact that he was able to be unraveled with a little flirting. He underestimated his ability to ignore such things but as giggly as he is feeling he feels a lot more curious.

_So you don't talk about how much you look like. I'm a little curious as to what the famous Tony Stark looks like. _

_There's not much to talk about. _

_I doubt that._

Steve wasn't entirely sure if Tony was just shy or he really does think himself not at all very appealing. Steve doesn't care of course, he isn't one to judge on another person's appearance but Tony had already caught his attention from the beginning whether or not he was good looking or not. However, after a good five minutes later Steve figured he had pushed the man a little too much to send a picture of himself. He sighs and rolls over onto his stomach and sets the phone onto his pillow and waits. He wasn't sure how long he waited, maybe a few minutes maybe more maybe less but all that matters was the vibration he felt on his cheek and the bright light that brightened into his eyelids. He quickly opens his eyes and rolls back over onto his back to view the new message.

_New Picture Message from Tony. _

Steve's heart raced faster than he would have like it to. What on earth could he be so nervous about now? But also he felt that the amount of time taking the photo that Tony had sent to him made the man think twice before taking it and then sending it. A lot of thought went into it. Perhaps that's what's making Steve so nervous. Steve shook his head erasing the silly thoughts and quickly opening the message and.. and he was caught off guard. The realization of why Tony was so hesitant to send the photo set in.

The picture was of Tony's torso, just like Steve sent but instead of a bulky frame he was presented with a slightly thin frame but not without the curves of muscle that covered his stomach and arms. But his chest, his chest was a different story all together. His chest made all the difference as to why he didn't want to send the picture. It was the larger scar that got his attention first followed by smaller more jagged scars that grew out from the bigger one. He was certain if he ran his fingers over them he was sure they would be raised from his skin.

_What happened? _

_Failed kidnapping. You should see the other guy. _

Even with the words on his screen he knew that there was no humor behind them. He's now positive that the jokes Tony likes to makes are just a defense mechanism.

_Do you want to talk about it? _

_No. Not really. _

Steve nods to himself and is currently stuck between rolling over and ignoring the rest of Tony's texts or asking the question he has been dying to ask for over a week now. Why this picture want to make him do that is beyond him. Steve bites his lip and starts to type; his heart beat sounding over the clicks of his phone and sends the message before thinking otherwise.

_Can we meet up somewhere? _

The two minuets that followed after that text was a lot more stressful than he thought it would be. But after feeling the vibration in his hand and reading Tony's response, it made his chest tighten and his lips turn up into a smile.

_Chinese or Indian? I'm buying. _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow thanks so much for all the comments, you guys are freaking great! I did not expect his story to get so much buzz, I honestly didn't even think I would get past chapter two but you guys seriously just pushed me to keep doing more. Thanks for that. :D

Now here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

The excitement that Tony had was overwhelming to him. He wants to meet Steve and figuring Steve asked him first he knew that the man wanted to meet him as well which was still unbelievable to Tony. He didn't find himself as special as Steve apparently finds him to be. The least he could do was try and not disappoint the man was to pick a nice restaurant and above all, a good suit. Picking the restaurant was easy enough; however, picking out a suit was not.

"Looks like a visit to the shop is in order." He nods grabs his keys and heads for the door.

Tony walks into the store and instantly smiles as he sees Thor. "Stark!"

"Hey there big guy!" The larger man rushes from behind the counter and toward him and grabs Tony in a tight suffocating hug. "You're hug is welcoming but so is air coming to my lungs." Tony pats Thor on his arm as he puts him down.

"I'm sorry my friend. What is the pleasure of seeing you today? I have not seen you for ages." Before giving the larger man an answer he fixes himself and adjusts his collar on his shirt and smooths out his coat jacket.

"I know I'm sorry about that. I've been preoccupied lately and not really in the need for a special tailor. But if you're that interested, I have a date." Tony lifts his chin and grins sheepishly feeling a bit smug about his dinner plans with a guy that he's never met. Which now as he was running it through his head sounds much less appeasing than he thought but...

"Ah, I see and what is this lucky woman's name?"

"Steve." Tony smiles.

"Well in that case we much find you a much more eye pleasing suit for you, yes? You'll have competition." Thor says without a missing beat and Tony nods in the man's quick acceptance. "Perhaps I shall call Jane; she will know exactly what will suit you."

"That sounds great, how is Jane these days? You're not running her crazy are you? Cause then I'd have to find a new tailor and choose favorites between you two and you don't want to know who I'd pick."

"Jane has been spectacular. She's been busy as ever after you gracefully and surprisingly quickly spread the word of our reopening. Jane is highly grateful of your action." Thor smiles that smile that just no matter what mood you're in you just can't help but genuinely smile back. It was strange how just after a short amount of time with the two of them he had grown fondly close to them both. It also didn't hurt that he got a first cousin discount on most of his purchases.

"That's good to hear and really that was no problem. You helped me I help you, that's what friends do right? Anyway, look I'm looking for something casual but not too casual that I'm not trying you know what I mean?" Thor nods and motions him to come into the back room where he sees Jane hunched over a table covered in paperwork.

"Thor wasn't kidding you are busy." Jane looks up and nods and smiles at Tony, running a hand over her head and through her hair.

"Well I can't seem to keep inventory straight. Can't keep anything in stock these days."

"You're welcome by the way. For that." Jane shakes her head and smiles before pushing back her chair and walking over to Tony to give him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Ow."

"What is it that I can do for you Tony?"

"I need a suit; I've got a date to get to. It's kind of last minute." Jane narrows her eyes at him and walks a bit closer to putting her hand on his cheek. Tony doesn't even move away, just stares back.

"Have even slept, Tony?" She asks quickly.

"Jane-" Thor tries put Jane holds up a hand and Thor backs off. Tony sighs and reaches for Jane's hand and pulls it down from his face with a smile.

"Yes, mother. I've slept, now can I have my suit tailored now. My date is in a few hours." Jane shakes her head and sighs.

"What are we looking for today, Mr. Stark? God knows I'm the only one who can dress you to impress."

Steve was terrified. He had gone through his closet over 30 times and was left with only three choices of clothing to wear and he hasn't even worn either of them for years. He's had no reason to dress nice except for his job interview, but even that wasn't good enough for the restaurant that Tony had picked out. After hanging up he looked the place up and it was reservations only place and how the hell did Tony get a table with such a short notice? It was impressive Steve thought and expensive and he second guessed himself several times on wanting to call Tony back and tell him to pick another place but each time decided against it.

They had never really talked about each other's financial lives. It never really came down to that. Tony didn't even know where Steve worked neither did Steve know where Tony's place of employment was but all the same he knew his job. In the end Steve decided on the suit he had worn at Bucky's wedding. It was likely the best piece of clothing he had and cherished it a lot being it was one of Bucky's happiest days that he knew of. He only had a few hours to get ready so as soon as he picked out the rest of his outfit he jumped in the shower and did a little personal grooming of his own.

Just as Steve was about to exit the door as his taxi waited for him he got a text and sure enough it was from Tony.

_Wear a blue tie. I'll be wearing red. _

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. The tie he was currently wearing was a bold red one. He supposed he could take a second and change it out for a blue one. He looked out the window to make sure his taxi was still waiting and ran back to his bedroom to make the exchange. It didn't take him very long but once the tie was around his neck he was out the door and down the stairs and into taxi. He apologized to the cabbie and handed him the address Tony gave him and off they went.

When Steve arrived to the restaurant his hands were sweating and it was a lot longer drive than he thought and it was now beginning to become dark so Steve handed the driver the sweat covered bills and exited the taxi. As he felt the taxi leave he just sat there; he couldn't make himself move forward and he felt himself begin to shake. He took his surprise from that to start walking. He cursed his long legs making only a short walk to the restaurant doors. He quickly opened the doors and found himself face to face with a very happy greeter and the fanciest decor for a restaurant that he's sure he's ever going to see.

"Hello, sir. Do you have a reservation?" Steve closed his mouth still surprised that he was even standing in such a place. He nods and nervously smiles at the woman.

"Yes, uh, Stark, the reservation is under-" and there he was. Tony with a large grin on his face all by himself and Steve has gone into a full panic attack.

"I'm sorry something came up. Give Mr. Stark my apologizes."

"Sir, Wait!" Steve tried to leave quietly and quickly but damn him for looking back. The second he looked back is the first time, and God hope not the last time that he had eye contact with Tony. Steve looked away quickly and continued for the doors.

"Steve!" The sound of his name being called was almost enough for him to stop put he forced himself to continue through the restaurant doors. He didn't know how long he walked for or how long it took him to realize he had walked a few good miles, but when he finally stopped and took a breather, he found a bus stop and collapsed on the bench and leaned forward and placed his head into the palm of his hands. He felt ridiculous and humiliated. He couldn't even imagine how Tony felt. Leaving him there to try and explain to everyone who was most like staring as to why his date ran out on him.

"You're no pathetic, Rogers." After a few curses to himself and a look at his watch he watched as cars passed by and decided to wait for the bus instead of taking a taxi. He didn't really want any real interaction with anyone and just wanted to be absorbing himself in his own self-pity. He didn't do that very often but he felt he that that's what he currently deserved. He ruined a perfect opportunity. An opportunity that he made happened just went right down the drain.

He sighed, leaning down into his seat and brought his head against the glass of the bus stop and closed his eyes only to hear a car slow down in front of him the breaks slightly squeaking against the tires. He didn't look up as there was a stop light just a few feet away and thought nothing of it until.

"Need a ride stranger?" It didn't take long before Steve was bolted from his seat and onto his feet. He knew the voice and there was no mistaking the identity behind it.

"Tony?"

"Yes now are you going to get in or not?" Steve looked around for a moment hesitant to actually get in the car with a man he had just ran out on. It wasn't the best decision but the smile on Tony's face was sure to disrupt his good decision making and sure enough Steve walked the few feet it took, opened the car door and jumped in.

"Now care to explain why you ditched your prom date?" Damn that smile.

A/N: Don't hate me! I mean who wouldn't panic on a blind date?

Btw, If you guys want to know more when I disappear on longer days just head over to my tumblr, (monets). I usually say when I'm going to be really busy so hopefully that will give you guys a clue as to how long the next chapter will be.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG! I am such a bad person. I recently moved so I have been not been able to write a lot, but THAT IS NO EXCUSE. I apologize and my apology is this chapter. My next apology will be much MUCH better. I promise. As you will find out the telling of the story when they are together will go back and forth between point of views. This will only be when they are together.**

"I'm sorry." Steve was embarrassed and he had no other way of showing it but sitting quietly twirling his fingers and looking into his lap. What else could he say to make this already awkward car ride home but say sorry?

"I just don't understand. You wanted to meet me. Not the other way around." Tony was beginning to sound angry and Steve looked up and was confused to see the others face with a slight smile. Why is he smiling?

"I'm sorry." Steve said again, this time a bit louder and more affirmative. He bit his lip and leaned further down into his seat crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know, that's all you've told me since I've picked you up. You got anything else to say?" Tony looked over at him for a few seconds before turning to look back to the road. Steve looked out of the window not wanting to catch the man's gaze and shrugged his shoulders. He felt like a child, a child that didn't get his way and just ignored the world for a few minutes until he was forced out of silence. How can he say anything else? There was nothing else to say.

Tony shook his head and Steve felt the car swerve to the left and come to a complete halt on the side of the road. "What are you doing? Why are you stopping?" Steve sat up and Tony unbuckled his seatbelt and turned toward Steve.

"No. You don't get to ask the questions. I do." Tony said shaking his head, eyes filled with disappointment. Steve immediately looked away and shook his head. "Look at me." Tony said grabbing Steve's chin and forcing him to look at him. "Why did you run out like that?" Steve was shocked to hear the disappointment in Tony's voice match the amount that was in his eyes.

"I don't know." Was all Steve could honestly say.

"Are...are you disappointed?" Tony lowered his voice as if there were a crowd of people around them to hear this delicate conversation. Steve quickly shook his head and put a hand on Tony's.

"That's not it. That's far from it."

"Then why?"

"I... I guess I was just scared. I panicked is all." Tony chuckled with Steve's response and Steve looked at Tony offended. "Why is that funny exactly?" With that Tony was in full laughter and Steve removed his hand from Tony and curled his lip. "Stop laughing." He nudged Tony's shoulder hard, forcing him backwards against the doorframe of the car.

"It's just that...you have absolutely no reason to be scared. You're fit to the point of no return; you can take me down in a second, Steve-"

"That's not what I meant by scared." Steve interrupted as he began to pout watching tony struggle for breathes.

"Then what on earth do you mean then? Go on, explain." Tony folded his arms and leaned back into the door that he was pushed into as he waited for Steve's response. It was a good two full minutes before Steve said anything, but Tony waited. And in that time he stared at Steve as he thought.

"I thought that you weren't going to like me once you saw me. I mean you saw my body but everything changes once you meet someone in person. I didn't want what we worked for to go all to shit." Tony was a little turned on by the fact that Steve had sworn and he almost missed the fact that Steve was telling him that He would not like him once they had met. Tony thought that to be ridiculous and again began to laugh. Steve cursed again and got out of the car, kicking one of Tony's tires.

"Steve, c'mon. Wait!" Tony yelled for Steve as he jumped out of the car and he had to practically run to catch up to the man. "Steve, please."

"You keep laughing. I tell you how I feel and you just laugh. I can walk the rest of the way. Go home and lose my number." Steve's words were harsh and Tony's smile fell quickly and he slowed his pace a bit letting Steve get ahead of him. _**He didn't mean that**_, Tony thought. So he again ran the few steps to catch up.

"Steve, I'm sorry. I just don't understand. I told you before I even agreed to do this, that I wouldn't be disappointed to meet you. I wanted to meet you. I mean... I like you. A lot, or else I wouldn't have agreed to this." Tony grabbed onto Steve's arm and pulled, slowing the larger man down to a slow brisk walk.

"Listen to me please. I'm sorry I laughed at you. Okay?" Steve stopped and pulled his arm away from Tony and looked down at Tony, only now realizing how short the man was.

"What do you mean you like me?"

The question caught Tony off guard and he looked away from Steve's dirty glare. When he answered the question, tony continued to look away from Steve, not wanting to see his reaction to the answer to his question.

"I mean that I like you. I've liked a lot of people, but you-" He looked at Steve in the corner of his eye only to see him staring at him. "-you are the first person I've ever had a full functioning relationship with, without fucking it up." He shrugged still looking away.

"Functioning? I don't understand."

"Functioning, you know, still talking. Steve, we've been talking for weeks now. I've never gone past a one night stand with anyone." Tony shrugged and started to walk back to his car, realizing it was still running. He heard Steve follow him a few steps later; he looked back and saw Steve slowly making his way back to the car. Before Tony reached the car he stopped and turned to Steve to ask a question but was caught by the sight of Steve reaching for his arm.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked frightened.

"I over reacted. I'm sor-"

"No. Don't say it. You apologize way too much. I'm sorry. I pushed your buttons and asked way to many questions. I'm the one who should be sorry." Tony nodded and smiled up at Steve, his hand still wrapped around Tony's forearm. Steve didn't say anything for a few seconds but soon returned Tony's smile with one of his own.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course." Tony nodded and his smile widened as he saw something in Steve's eyes change.

"I've wanted to kiss you since I got into your car. I know it's a strange thing to say, but I felt like I should let you know."

"How about we wait a few more dates for that? We wouldn't want to ruin anything." Tony laughed and Steve nudged him in the shoulder, this time lightly and playfully.

"I'm sure a kiss wouldn't hurt anything." Steve smiled as he leaned in and let his lips touch the corner of Tony's mouth. He could feel Tony's lips curl up into a smile before he felt a hand at the b k of his neck and a light squeeze.

"You call that a kiss?" Tony said still against Steve's cheek. Steve pulled away, smile still spread across his face and chuckled.

"It'll just have to do. You'll live."

"I don't know, I've been starved of affection lately. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to go on."

"You'll be fine, let's go." Steve grabbed Tony's hand and led the two of them back to the car. "I have work tomorrow and I need to get home." Steve motioned for the car before actually seeing the man's car and was slightly impressed. He walked up to now very luxurious vehicle and opened the passenger side door. "This car is-"

"Nice. I know. See what you miss when you try and run out on your date?" Steve shakes his head and climbs back into the car.


End file.
